My Best Dream
by FalloutGuy1986
Summary: A short story based on a dream I had one night about my favorite YouTuber, Lucahjin, and I cavorting at a college reunion. She makes me feel like a VIP and I help her with some confidence issues.


_This is a work of fiction. I have never met Lucahjin in real life. I also have never lived in Seattle. That part was embellished along with my identity in the story in an attempt at remaining anonymous to my readers. This is simply a short story based on a dream I had not too long ago. Easily one of the best dreams I have ever had._

Seattle was warm this time of year.

Warm, yes, but as blustery as ever. This city was kind of famous for that. Among the coffee houses and the various professional sports teams – football, basketball and the like – the common winds were just as synonymous with Seattle, Washington.

I had lived in this city for ages starting with my freshman year of High School. The 'rents had packed the lot of us up from cozy Missouri and started a new trek in what would have been called a mundane existence had the fates reversed themselves and the move had not been made.

I along with my younger brother and sister had our reservations about the move, the range of our emotions switching between the tearful rage of leaving our friends behind and the hopeful fear of making new ones. None of us were exactly the most charismatic of individuals, not the least of which myself as I was always a bit timid.

I had been popular with the girls at my school, but not in the way that my brother always had been. From the time that he could stand it seemed he had a girlfriend. He had an easy smile and the blonde hair blue eyed look that most girls seemed to be enamored of.

I on the other hand was skinny, maybe a bit stocky at five-foot-nine. I had thick brown hair and brown eyes and a rather slim jawline. A nondescript nose and a round chin with a dimple completed the average look that I had going for me.

To be fair, I had dated in high school, but I was mostly overlooked for being called the life of the party.

I grew up and graduated high school with mostly C's and D's. Not the most intellectually gifted to be sure. I learned most things years later through life experience and the teachings of my father and mother and most other people in my life. I proved to be a quick learner outside of the rigid governmental institution. I just didn't do well in that academic setting.

I learned to write creatively and enjoyed telling a good story to entertain other people. I always have. Other hobbies and interests were few and far between although I had many. They just always fell short to my love of video games and writing.

As I grew into adulthood and charged my way through the workforce and dating grew harder for me for one reason or another I began to wonder if I would ever find someone who would captivate me as much as the one who got away.

I found her in a certain quirky and humorous copper haired vixen.

Reese was always one of my favorite people in the world, at least she was for the few years I had known of her. She and I were different although the two of us lived in the same city. Of course it was not hard to fathom how I could not have known about Reese sooner, realizing how large Seattle was.

We had gone to different schools, she had gone to college and I had not, she became rather internet-famous as a YouTube gamer girl while I made my living elsewhere free from the hassles of travel that she enjoyed immensely. So it was no mystery as to why she and I had no idea about one another.

Even as I began watching her YouTube channel, enjoying her content more and more every time I tuned in, I still had no idea the two of us were in the same city. I was simply enjoying my free time spent laughing along with her Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Paper Mario: the Thousand Year Door shenanigans.

I can hardly remember what I wrote to her the first time I emailed her once I learned that she was living in Seattle as well. However I do recall how quickly the two of us clicked. She was so charming and humble that I had made an instant friend. Reese and I would email back and forth and I would frequent her video comment sections and her charity live streams. As much as she disregarded herself and her game play abilities, I was enjoying watching her fumble her way through the games, and I felt, through my heart as well.

I would second guess myself many times as the two of us would talk on the phone, message or Skype one another. But after what felt like months but had only been weeks, and countless talks with friends and family I decided to pull the trigger and tell Reese exactly how I felt.

That text could have stopped my heart had I not been three beers deep into liquid courage.

I had my eyes glued to my phone as I paced a hole in my living room floor, hyperventilating and sweating bullets. My nervousness threatened to envelop me even as I heard that magical bell ring letting me know I had a new message. Looking down I saw that name: _Lucah 3_

" … "

I nearly panicked and hammered out a text telling her that the last thing I would want to do was freak her out and that if she did not feel the same that I hoped I hadn't made her feel weird about me.

" _Lmao…_ "

" _I just didn't know what to say. How about a coffee?_ "

I hardly felt it when I fell back into my chair, my heart finally allowing some blood to enter my face and save me from being a ghostly pale for the rest of my life. I breathed a deep sigh of relief before replying.

" _Or maybe some ramen. I would love to, when and where?"_

A few months went by with Reese and I just enjoying ourselves in the coffee shops, cafes and parks dotted around town. Seeing one another as friends and companions, but something felt different about these excursions. I had a lot of experience with the "let's be friends" routine and it was a wish that I always respected. I could cherish spending time with women without romantic complications after all.

But with Reese it was different.

For one she didn't spend her time constantly reminding me of our status as just friends. In fact, she never hammered that point home. She never even mentioned it. What's more, she seemed to laugh more around me, held my gaze longer and the talks she and I would have would never become dull. Even if we had nothing to say we simply would sit in a comfortable silence together staring at whatever heavenly bodies were to be seen.

I remember the first time I nearly had a heart attack.

It was when she smiled at me over her morning donut and coffee and invited me to a college reunion party.

Not as her colleague. Not as her friend.

As her date.

I struggled to play it cool but my face must have given away my feelings.

"You alright there Danny boy?" she chuckled.

I swallowed the bite of donut in my mouth with some difficulty.

"Yes, yeah, of course." I lied unconvincingly.

"That's a fat load of shit and you know it." She said.

I smiled at her delivery. Her eyes and her smile told me she was joking. It was a look I had come to recognize after only a few weeks of spending time with her.

"Guilty as charged." I admitted, "I just didn't expect it."

"Just try not to make it as bad as all of my other first dates." She quipped.

"From what you've told me, that shouldn't be too hard," I told her, leaning back in my chair. My eyes lingered on hers for a moment.

"You have my word." I promised.

The big night came two weeks later and after the third time Reese insisted that the dress code was casual I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black _Kill la Kill_ T-shirt that featured a picture of Rukia looking mean and brandishing her scissor sword on the front, along with the anime's name pictured underneath in both English and Japanese.

I checked the time for the fourth time and decided it was time to go. I had always had a strange definition of time, having been late a few times to school or work in my life. However this was one outing I was determined not to be late for. On the contrary I smiled as I knew that leaving at that moment would mean that I would arrive at Reese's apartment fifteen minutes early.

I let a nervous sigh escape my lips and my mind wondered for an instant whether or not to cancel out of nervous trepidation. I recognized the thought immediately and slapped myself. Hard. A red mark soon appeared and I shook my head, gathered my old denim jacket and car keys and headed off to Reese's apartment.

I arrived exactly fifteen minutes early and gave myself a silent cheer and with wide smile firmly planted and a flower corsage cupped in my hand I took the elevator to her floor, found her apartment and knocked on the door.

A muffled command to hold on met my knock and a few moments later the door opened and Reese looked out to me and beamed.

Her smile at me being there early was radiant.

 _A just reward._ I thought as I grinned back.

She moved out of the way and opened the door wider. She beckoned me inside and closed the door behind me.

I took a moment to admire her.

She was fresh and clean and wore her red hair wrapped up in a towel. A few strands escaped the white cotton fabric and trickled down her round cheeks to rest on the tops of her shoulders. Her freckled cheeks had the barest hint of makeup. A little blush, some eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss accented her pretty features. It was not a lot of makeup, but in reality, she really didn't need much.

She wore a casual black dress and a silver locket and gold earrings made up what little jewelry she wore. Simple black strap-style pumps with pantyhose were her leggings. I thought she didn't even have to try to look beautiful.

"You look like you've never seen me before." She said, placing a hand on her hip and giving me a small embarrassed grin.

I blinked a few times and smiled dumbly.

"I know you'll probably try to argue with me but you look absolutely beautiful."

"You're easily impressed, I see." Reese said with a shake of her head.

"No," I disagreed easily, "No I'm really not."

She laughed and smiled at me.

"Smooth talker."

She invited me to take a seat and offered me a drink, which I declined. It would have helped ease my nerves but I also wanted to be clear headed tonight. This was a very special occasion to me.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said as she made her way back to the bathroom.

She stopped as if remembering something and moved back toward me. She leaned in close and looked at my cheek. Close enough to smell her light perfume.

"Did you… hurt yourself?" She asked, concerned. Her finger touched the red mark at my cheek and it smarted a bit, but not too badly.

"It's… don't ask." I said, my cheeks reddening with the embarrassment of even imagining for a second bailing on this chance encounter.

"Alright, well like I said make yourself comfortable. But beware of the ever-present cat hair!" she said before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

I chuckled at her funny voice and rather than sitting down, knowing I would do nothing but fidget, I stood and looked at her few framed pictures of her family.

Before I knew it the door opened and the light clicked off and Reese stood beside me. Her long, thick, wavy auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders and over the breast of her dress, framing her face in a lovely manner. I executed a perfect double-take and she blushed.

"You've seen me with my hair down before." She said quietly, her soft brown eyes turning away briefly to study her carpet.

"Yes, but never like this. It's like I'm seeing you in a new light." I informed her.

She was quiet a few moments, but she was smiling brightly. She seemed to like my praise although I was sure she would not admit it aloud.

 _Always so self-deprecating._ I thought.

"Oh, before I forget." I said. Reese turned her eyes back to mine.

I took the corsage case from my pocket and opened it, presenting the white flower to her.

She gasped and held it in her hand. She then chuckled.

"You don't like it?" I wondered, momentarily crushed.

"No, no, nothing like that. I love it and you are so sweet to have thought of it." She said, her pretty eyes looking into mine with what I perceived as a look of sweet sympathy.

"Well, it's just that this is more of a prom or a dance gift. That sort of thing. This is more like the students from my college getting together at the community center."

I blushed fifty shades of red until she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a long hug. She stopped laughing and I understood deep inside that she was not in fact laughing _at_ me.

"But I will keep it." She said.

She went into her bedroom closet and found a small frame. She placed the corsage between the glass and cardboard and fastened them together with the frame before she tacked the thing onto the wall. She admired it for a moment and looked at me again before chuckling once more.

"It is beautiful though." She said as she placed her hand into mine and led me out the door.

The community center turned out to be a boxy building of red brick placed on a concrete plaza with trees planted here and there, spots of green grass interrupting the concrete in strategic picnic areas and a small fountain in the middle of the plaza before the stairs leading up to the community center's entrance.

I parked the car and helped Reese out before locking the machine up. I looked at her and she seemed as nervous as I was, but I decided to mask it as best as I could. I offered her my arm and she grinned as she slipped hers into mine and I led her toward the stairs.

She stopped to chat with some friends she knew who were camped out near the fountain. She introduced me as her date and my heart flipped in my chest. I grinned wide as I chatted with them and got to know them at least on a name basis. After chatting about work for a moment and Reese's YouTube career for a few minutes she took my arm again and led me through the entrance.

The gymnasium was dark except for the party lights swinging here and there causing a festive atmosphere that perfectly complimented the booming, bass-heavy dance music that was playing. After marveling for a while at the sets and commenting on the good music Reese began scanning the crowd for friends. She noticed a large group of them and smiled happily. She looked at me and we moved toward them.

Reese squealed and ran in to hug her friends and they all spoke animatedly about what was new in their lives and the excitement at seeing one another after such a long time. I stood there, hands clasped before me with a respectful smile as I watched her cavort with them. After a while, she looked back at me and took my hand. She introduced me to these men and women and we all chatted the night away.

Before long she and I developed a thirst. She made it known to me that she was thirsty and we decided to make our way to the bar. She shouted for a cocktail while I ordered a beer, my standard party fare. I clinked drinks with her as her eyes drank me in.

We sat at the bar for a while making small talk, mostly with her regaling me with stories about her college days while I likened her experiences to stories of me and my wild and crazy friends getting into previously untold shenanigans.

Before long we felt the urge to dance. Better yet, she felt the urge to dance and I knew I would match her steps with fumbling acts of gracelessness. However, to my surprise Reese was as average as I was in the dance department. This was a blessing as I let go of the thoughts of looking like an idiot while she danced circles around me and allowed me to enjoy the movement of two people who, well, liked each other. There are few thrills in life to match the joy of fumbling around a dance floor with somebody and laughing like fools.

The festivities, or at least our festivities, came to a temporary halt at the sound of a loud whistle. Reese and I turned to the source of the whistle. Reese's smile fell at the sight of a tall, beautiful blonde woman wearing a white glittery dress and holding the hand of an obviously athletic man with longish light brown hair and deep tanned skin.

I looked to Reese with question in my eyes as to who this woman was and why Reese's visage had turned stormy.

"Hello, Troll. Long time no see." The woman said.

Her voice dripped with arrogance and her heavy lidded blue eyes seemed to look down at the two of us, but mostly seemed to look through Reese as if she wasn't worth her time.

"Dan," Reese said turning to look at me and then back to her, "This is Sherrice. We were friends in high school…"

"More like you wanted to be my friend and I cut you off. Obviously out of your league, internet queen, then and now it would seem."

She cast her judgmental eyes at me and I almost withered. I knew they saw a small slightly rounded brown haired, brown eyed average Joe and they made me weak.

"There's no reason for that." Reese began but Sherrice held a hand up and to my amazement, Reese quieted.

"Who's the boy? Didn't think you trolls actually dated. Or is he your cousin or something?"

I shook my head quickly, taken aback by the cruelty of this woman's words. Reese was silent, looking down at the hardwood floor.

I set my eyes on the blonde but decided not to speak as I did not want to embarrass Reese. I didn't want to make a bad situation worse, but I did have an idea that did not involve the words _fuck off_.

I looked at Reese and smiled before moving toward the DJ. Reese looked back at Sherrice sadly. Sherrice took that moment to pounce.

"Well, poor you. Even your cousin doesn't want to date you, at least not in front of more sophisticated individuals."

Reese seemed to sink into the floor until the upbeat dance music turned suddenly into a slower paced power ballad. I made my way back to Reese and hesitated as I looked at her, taking in how sad and abandoned she looked.

I choked down a wave of anger at Reese's bully and made my way behind Reese where I gently took her hand. She jumped, expecting me to have walked away. I held her hand, fingers laced before turning my back on Sherrice and her date.

"Let's dance, Reese. We don't have to glorify the space this hooker is in."

Reese clapped a hand to her lips to stifle a sudden outpouring of laughter. I peeked back at Sherrice who was red faced, a hand to her heart. I waved cheerfully before leading Reese back out onto the floor.

I turned and placed my right hand on the small of her back while taking hers in my left hand. Her left hand landed softly on my shoulder as we began swaying slowly as the female lead's voice began to sing the lyrics rather beautifully.

 _I stare at the girl in the mirror  
T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen  
But the way that you see me, you get underneath me  
And all my defenses just fall away, fall away…_

"I didn't think you'd come back." Reese admitted as she looked at me.

I rubbed her back and offered her my best reassuring smile.

"What, and leave the most interesting girl I've ever met?" I said cheekily.

"Please, Sherrice is more interesting. She's been to more countries than I ever have, speaks like three languages, owns a house…"

I shrugged, honestly not understanding her fascination with Sherrice's judgements.

"So she's a traveler." I said, hoping my voice dripped with the dismissal that dripped through my brain.

"She was voted most beautiful in high school…"

"So she's pretty." I shrugged again.

Reese faltered and looked into my eyes again.

"Why me?" she wondered.

I thought for a moment.

"This is one of my favorite songs. Listen to the words, it's how I feel about you."

 _I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me, you show me this and I believe  
That I am beautiful with you… _

"You always seem to downplay how much people appreciate you, especially your beauty." I continued.

"I'm not…" Reese began.

I shook my head.

"Just like that. You don't have to be tall, blonde and blue eyed to be the most gorgeous woman in the room. I have spent time with you and I have never heard you say anything unkind or even impolite about anybody. And besides, I like your red hair, brown eyes and freckles better anyway."

Reese chuckled.

"We have so much in common. Maybe different backgrounds and jobs, but we have a love for different cultures, anime, video games, taco bell…" I waggled my eyebrows at her as I said Taco Bell and she finally laughed.

"That's better. You're beautiful with me, Lucah. I'm beautiful with you. So what if nobody else sees it? But you know something?"

"What?" Reese wondered.

"There are thousands of people who think you are a beautiful and wonderful and interesting person. I wonder if that other person can say that."

Reese smiled and leaned in close, wrapping me in a hug as we held each other close on the dance floor.

"You're right." She breathed. Just as I was about to inwardly cheer she added,

"This is a good song."

I smiled and held her close. Although she wouldn't admit it, I knew that she believed what I said.

We danced more songs and Reese danced several more with her friends as well. I believed she was feeling in better spirits so I made my way back to the bar to take a break and give Reese some space as any gentleman would do. As I made way to the bar a guy I recognized as one of Reese's longtime friends looked at me with a smile and a nod of his head. I smiled back before setting my sights on the bar once more.

 _He must've heard me stand up for Reese._ I said, feeling a swell of pride and accomplishment fill my chest.

I ordered a beer and sat on one of the stools and nursed it happily languidly enjoying the moment and idly wondering if I would feel the sting in my knotted up calf muscles in the morning. It had been honestly years since I danced and it was a new kind of exercise for me. I lifted weights and visited the gym regularly but the quick movements threatened to wear me out. I idly wondered if I would become fitter by dancing more before I heard the quick clearing of a throat behind me.

I knew in the back of my mind that Reese would have called my name so I thought nothing of it until I heard the sound of a feminine voice shout "Don!"

From the intoxicated voice and the complete and total mispronunciation of my name I knew who it was. I decided I would not even turn to acknowledge her.

"Hey! Dean!" she shouted again.

Anger rose in my head but I was resolute not to acknowledge the woman. I sat there and brought my beer to my lips and took a drink.

"Whatever your name is, listen!" She shouted and a handful of popcorn hit me in the head like the delicious blast from a shotgun that shoots popcorn. However, the artificially butter flavored projectiles did not make me hungry. They made me angry. I sat my beer down and stood up before turning around to face Sherrice, glaring at her with piercing eyes and a solidly set jaw.

Sherrice was alone at the moment and seemed pleased that I acknowledged her with the attention she obviously craved.

"So, do I, like, have to suck your dick or something in order to get you to leave Internet Girl tonight or what?"

Her offer rolled right off of my shoulder and hit the floor. In one ear and out the other was not a strong enough phrase for how underwhelmed I was by that prospect.

"I. Have. A. Name. Cunt!" I said evenly and through clenched teeth.

Her look of shock was pure ambrosia to me. I smirked.

"So does Reese, for that matter. Her name is Reese, by the way. I honestly have no fucking idea how you managed to get through college. Actually…" I paused, "I do have an idea. A deeply disturbing idea at that."

"Why do you keep defending her? She's so plain, so ordinary, so…"

"You first. Why all the vitriol at Reese? I've never seen her say a cross word about anybody. Not once. So why all the hate?"

Sherrice was silent. I shook my head in wonderment.

"So basically no reason? Well let me tell you this Sherrice. You're pretty on the outside. But Reese is beautiful inside and out. I think she is gorgeous and what's better is her sense of humor. I have laughed probably millions of times with her whether she has known me personally or not. Compared to my girl Lucah… You are nothing."

Sherrice fumed.

"So that's a no? There are certainly easier ways to say it.

"That is indeed a no," I confirmed, "The way I see it, Reese chose me when she could have chosen anybody else in the world. She chose me not just as a friend, but as a date."

I grinned wide to accentuate my point.

"The way I see it, I am the luckiest guy in the building. Why the hell would I give that up…"

I looked at her disdainfully, smirk well in place.

"… for you?"

I took my beer from the bar and turned around only to nearly drop it as a bundle of red-haired energy in a black dress nearly bowled me over as she wrapped her arms around me in a fierce embrace. I felt the hot moisture of tears on my shirt and she was shivering.

"You alright there, trooper?" I asked, trying to keep things light.

She lifted her head from my chest and gave me a teary eyed smile.

"I heard you. I heard every word you said."

She grabbed my shirt in both fists and brought me close and pressed her lips to mine.

I was stunned, my head nearly swimming and the breath sucked out of me but I recovered rather quickly and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and began kissing her back. My eyes closed and all thoughts of Sherry… Serena… Chalice? Whatever her name was, exited my brain to be replaced only by the gorgeous woman kissing me. I fell into the kiss and when it ended it was like my mind was being awakened from a drunken stupor.

I opened my eyes expecting to see Reese staring back at me. But what I saw was… nothingness. The blackness of night all around me. Alone in my bed, covers kicked to rest below my belly. I looked over at the bedside clock. 3:30 in the morning.

I lay my head back on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling. A slow smile spread across my face. It was the most vividly detailed dream I had ever had in my life. It was one of the best dreams I had ever had in my life. I closed my eyes once more and saw Lucahjin's face before she faded away into nothingness and soon I was dreaming about… I cannot recall what.

However I still remember that dream, her dream.

I believe I will remember it for the rest of my life as the night I dreamed about my favorite YouTuber, Lucahjin.


End file.
